Un soufflé bien étrange
by Triiskell
Summary: Et si un soufflé était à la base de la séparation du Docteur et Clara. Et si ce soufflé était en fait immangeable?


Clara était en cuisine et finissait de décorer son Souffle. Pour une fois, le gâteau n'était pas retombé. Il avait tenu ! La jeune femme en était tout simplement fière ! Elle prit son téléphone portable pour prendre une photo et la mettre sur son Instagram ! Elle devait montrer à tout le monde sa réussite ! Elle n'osait même plus le toucher, pourtant elle devait ajouter quelques petites décorations pour que le gâteau soit magnifique ! La brune le voulait sans aucuns défauts apparents. Il fallait que ce soufflé soit le soufflé de sa vie. Oui, Clara aime se mettre la pression toute seule.

C'est donc avec une infinie précaution et avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, que la jeune femme terminait la décoration du soufflé de sa vie. Plaçant des petites figurines dans l'espoir de faire apparaître un décor qu'elle voulait féerique. Une fois les finalisations terminées, elle se recula de quelques pas et admira enfin son œuvre terminée. Elle en soupira de satisfaction avant d'aller placer son chef d'œuvre au centre de la table pour que se soit la première chose que le Docteur voit lorsqu'il entre dans son appartement

L'après midi se passant lentement, lorsque soudain la jeune femme entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand claquement d'air. Clara sursauta, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit un énorme bouquet de fleur, et enfin une tête sortir de derrière lui souhaiter bonjour. Un simple sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui tenait les fleurs.

**Avant que tu dise quoi que se soit Clara, je voulais t'offrir ces roses. Je ne sais plus exactement combien il y en a. En tout cas, il y en a beaucoup ça je peux te l'affirmer. Mais je ne suis pas venue avec ces roses pour rien, je dois te dire quelque chose. **

Clara l'écoutait sans parler, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire, surtout avec un aussi gros bouquet de rose à la main.

**Je ne sais pas comment te l'avouer, ce n'est pas simple pour moi d'avouer des choses comme ça… En fait, toutes ces roses représentent mon amour pour toi… Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que la dernière rose ne fane.**

Ce qu'il avait oublié de préciser, et ce que Clara ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment, c'est qu'une des roses présente dans le bouquet était une rose en plastique. Signe que le Docteur allait l'aimer jusqu'à ce que cette dernière rose ne fane, c'est-à-dire jamais.

La fille impossible prit le bouquet entre ses bras, le posa délicatement sur la table et sauta au cou du Docteur pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Le Seigneur du Temps répondit à ce baiser en passant ses mains autour des hanches de la jeune femme et en l'amenant contre lui.

Lorsque la jeune femme mit fin au baiser, elle prit doucement une main du Docteur dans la sienne et l'amena jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger, en face du soufflé qu'elle venait de faire et qui, par miracle, n'était toujours pas retombé. Avec un air enfantin dessiné sur le visage, l'homme millénaire prit place et attendit patiemment, si le mot peut s'appliquer à cet homme, que la part de gâteau arrive en face de lui, pour enfin le déguster. Clara lui servit sa part, et prit place à ses côté afin d'elle aussi goûter son gâteau.

La première bouchée mangée fut plus vite sortie qu'entrée. En effet, le gâteau avait un gout infect ! Le Docteur regarda Clara dans les yeux, légèrement outré, il venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour et elle, tentait tout simplement de l'empoisonner !

**Comment tu peux me faire ça ? A moi ?! Je viens de te dire à quel point je t'aimais, je viens de te le prouver, et toi tu tente de m'empoisonner ? Si tu ne m'aime pas, si tu ne veux pas de moi, il ne fallait pas me tuer pour me le faire comprendre ! Me le dire était suffisant pour que je disparaisse à tout jamais de ta vie !**

Exédé, l'homme se leva de sa chaise et quitta l'appartement sans même prendre le temps de dire au revoir à Clara. La jeune femme en resta pantoise, et n'ayant pas encore mit le bout de gâteau en bouche, se demandait pourquoi Le Docteur venait de réagir de cette manière aussi excessive. Goutant finalement sa part de gâteau, la jeune femme le recracha aussi vite que le Gallifreyen l'eut fait quelques instants auparavant.

Clara se dirigea au pas de course vers la cuisine et remarqua, un peu trop tard, qu'elle n'avait pas mis du sucre mais du piment dans sa préparation. Les boites étaient étrangement similaires, et la jeune femme étant concentrée pour ne pas rater sa préparation n'avait pas fait attention à quelle boite elle prenait.

De rage, elle lança la boite de piment au travers la pièce, et se laissa tomber au sol la tête entre les mains. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, et son corps fut bientôt secoué de sanglots. Elle s'en voulait ! Elle se détestait ! Comment avait-elle put se tromper à ce point ? Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amour que le Docteur lui donnait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre tout simplement !

D'un bond, la brune se leva, s'essuya rapidement les larmes et les traces de maquillage qui avaient couler le long de son visage. Elle sortie de chez elle, et chercha le Tardis. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas être partit ! Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas permis ! Il allait réfléchir à sa réaction, allait se calmer et enfin, les deux compères pourraient enfin avoir une discussion.

Il se trouvait là, sur le pas de la porte du Tardis, une tasse à la main et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Doucement, Clara s'approcha de lui en le regardant tendrement. L'homme, avait l'air de s'être calmé, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

**Docteur… Je m'excuse, je me suis bêtement trompée de boite en faisant le soufflé. Je voulais qu'il soit parfait pour toi… Je n'ai jamais voulu t'empoisonner, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu me quitte…**

Elle fondit une nouvelle fois en larme. Lâchant sa tasse, le Docteur la prit tendrement dans ses bras, et lui murmura un petit mot à l'oreille. Clara surprise, le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire prenant la place sur son visage qui, quelques instants auparavant, était couvert de larmes.

**Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre… Je t'aime…**

Dit Clara avant d'embrasser tendrement le Docteur


End file.
